Hotel Bison Steve
(Erdgeschoss) (erstes und zweites Stockwerk) |fußzeile = 240px Eingangsbereich |terminal = Bison Steve Hotel Terminaleinträge }} ﻿Das Hotel Bison Steve ist ein Hotel und Kasino aus Fallout: New Vegas, das in Primm liegt. Der Deputy aus Primm, Deputy Beagle, wird im Hotel festgehalten und es liegt am Spieler, ob er überlebt oder nicht. Hintergrund Laut Johnson Nash, wird das Bison Steve Hotel wie ein altes Hotel und Kasino verwendet, und dass eine Frau namens Laurie es verwendet, um im Hotel Zimmer zu vermieten, bis sie ein paar Monate vor dem Oktober 2281 "auszog".PrimmJohnsonNash.txt#JNashAboutBisonSteve See response text 1. Grundriss Außenbereich Das Gebäude wird von einer zerstörten Achterbahn, namens El Diabolo, umgeben. Auf den Schienen befinden sich 2-3 ausgebrochene Inhaftierte. Unten auf dem Boden sind weitere 3-4 Pulverbanditen. Innenbereich Es gibt drei Stockwerke und einen Aufzug, den man mit Reparieren 35 wieder funktionstüchtig machen kann. Hat man ihn repariert, kommt man ins Stockwerk 2 und 3. Um ins dritte Stockwerk zu kommen, muss man durch die zerstörte Decke steigen. Ins zweite Stockwerk kommt man nicht nur durch den Aufzug, sondern auch über eine Treppe oder wenn man die Schienen außen entlang läuft und durch eine Hintertür geht. Bemerkenswerte Beute Infos *Hat man einmal das zweite Stockwerk erreicht, verschwinden die Leichen der Pulverbanditen, also sollte man sie ausnehmen, bevor man etwas unternimmt dort. *Es ist möglich, auf das Dach zu kommen, indem man die Schienen hochgeht und von einem geeigneten Punkt drauf springt. Jedoch ist das eigentlich nicht wichtig, weil man sich dort nicht frei bewegen kann. Vorkommen Das Hotel Bison Steve erscheint nur in Fallout: New Vegas. Hinter den Kulissen * Der Name, der Stil und die Achterbahn vor dem Hotel sidn eine Anspielung auf das Buffalo Bill's Resort & Casino und seine berühmte Achterbahn Desperado), in Primm, Nevada. * El Diablo ist Spanisch für "Der Teufel". Bugs * If the Courier completely clears the first floor of the building and then leaves without going to the upper floors at all, and finishes Ich will 'nen Sheriff als Mann with any choice of sheriff, he/she may on returning find all convicts on the second and third floors dead, their bodies scattered over the rooms and corridors. They can then be picked clean with no interference. The Courier may also be met by a NCR trooper walking down one of the corridors and out of the hotel; the trooper is not named and will only give a stock response to inquiries. * It is possible that the convict that is guarding Deputy Beagle will not attempt to harm the Courier, companions or Beagle when he is freed, even though the compass indicates that the convict is hostile. The convict may also be in a seated position in mid-air to one side of the stool that's he's supposed to be sitting on. Galerie BSH convicts holdout.jpg|Versteck der Abtrünnigen Pulverbanditen Bison Steve rollercoaster.jpg|El Diablo, die Bison Steve Achterbahn El Diablo car.jpg|Ein kaputter Achterbahnwagen FNV-CE-PlayingCard-BisonSteve.png|Bison Steve Spielkarte FNV-CE-PokerChip-BisonSteve.png|Bison Steve Poker Chip Replika aus der Collector's Edition Bison Steve at night.jpg|Bison Steve Hotel bei Nacht bison2.jpg|Bison Steve Hotelschild FNV TOAJJV Bison Steve.jpg|''Geschichten eines Dörrfleischverkäufers aus Junktown'' Einzelnachweise en:Bison Steve Hotel es:Hotel Bison Steve it:Hotel Bisonte Steve pl:Hotel Steve'a Bizona pt:Bison Steve Hotel ru:Отель «Бизон Стив» uk:Готель «Бізон Стів» Kategorie:Primm Gebäude Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Kasinos Kategorie:Hotels Kategorie:Vorkriegsfirmen Kategorie:Vorkriegsgeschäfte